An application, such as a word processing program, may provide a help document to assist users to understand how to use the features of the application. The help document may include step-by-step text instructions on accessing features of the application via a user interface of the application. However, users may occasionally find such help documents difficult and time consuming to follow, as the locations of the features in the user interface of the application may not be readily apparent from reading the text instructions in the help document. For example, a particular user interface control may reside in a “drop down” menu of the user interface. Accordingly, the particular user interface control may not be visible to the user until the user activates the “drop down” menu. The inconvenience associated with following text instructions in a help document of the application may reduce the effectiveness of the help document.